


Underneath The Cherry Blossoms

by Mokyo



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokyo/pseuds/Mokyo
Summary: After a strange dream, Hakuno feels a bit down, but she still wants to do something nice for the King of Heroes, so she enlists Sakura's help.





	Underneath The Cherry Blossoms

_“Hakuno, mommy’s going to work now, you have to stay here with the nurses, and be good. Mom will be sure to win a lot of cases today!! I’ll bring you back a treat.” A younger Hakuno, who looks about nine or ten, looks up at the woman who is calling herself her mother, with a glazed look over her brown eyes. Her mother then pulls her into a embrace, “I love you Hakuno.” She says with a sad look in her eyes, before moving outside to talk with the nurses. Hakuno can still overhear them._

_“How long does my daughter have left?! She doesn’t even look like she remembers who I am anymore!”_

_“We are not sure mam, the Amnesia Syndrome, is a new disease, most patients, that have encountered this disease, only last up to a year. They become a shell of the person they were before.”_

_Hakuno can hear her mother weep._

Hakuno’s eyes shoot open, and she quickly sits up. Her head is killing her, like she has a hangover.

“…what was that?”

Was that a memory from her previous self? Did she have Amnesia Syndrome? Whatever, that is? Was that truly her mother? Ugh, so many questions, it’s too early for this she thinks, as she looks over to the extra body in her bed.

“Oh right…” Hakuno whispers.

The golden king named Gilgamesh has his back to her, she assumes he’s still sleeping. “Gilgamesh got the ability to use his Noble Phantasm back…” She whispers.

She gets up as gentle as possible, as to not wake up the person next to her. At least she can walk on her own today, after that whole ordeal yesterday, her nearly having a panic attack, at the thought of Gilgamesh forgetting her, going through his heart to restore him, to his old self, she could barely walk after they got out of the labyrinth,Gilgamesh had to help her up the stairs. She immediately fell on their bed, and let herself be taken by sleep, when they made it back to her room.

Rin has suggested that they take the next two days off, to restore their strength. With her head pounding like this, shes kind of glad, Gilgamesh took her up on that offer.

 

Hakuno slowly changes out of her old school uniform and into a clean one. She looks over at Gilgamesh, whose now taken over the whole bed, still fast asleep. She should do something nice for him, she thinks, he’s been working hard too after all, he’s even started calling her “Master” after yesterday, which makes her feel weird. It might be her imagination, but she swears that, he’s also looking at her differently too.

She hears her stomach growl. They should eat, they skipped dinner after all yesterday. Hakuno feels a light switch on in her head, so to speak. She could make him lunch, he would like that right? She sighs, she doesn’t remember how to cook. She can’t even remember if she even cooked for herself before, much less another person, especially one so…difficult.

Hakuno wants to at least try though, she can’t give her servant the treatment that he’s used to, and they’ve both suffered because of her shortcomings as a mage, so this is the least she could do. She halfway recalls that Leo was talking about how good Sakura’s bento boxes were. Maybe she could ask Sakura for help…?

Hakuno quietly puts on her shoes, and leaves their room, trying her hardest to close the door as softly as she can.

Hakuno stands in front of the student council room. She takes a deep breath before opening the door.

“Hakuno!” Rin calls out “How are you feeling? You should be resting!” Rin is reprimanding her. “

Senpai, Miss Tohsaka is right, you should be in bed.” Sakura chimes in.

_Trust me, the last place I want to be is in bed with Gilgamesh right now!_ Hakuno thinks to herself before assuring them both she’s fine, and that she is still planning to rest, she just came by to ask Sakura for help.

“H-huh?” Sakura questions slightly surprised. “What do you need help with Senpai?”

“Well…um” She gives Rin, and Rani and quick glance, “Come outside, and I’ll tell you, it’s er kind of private.” Hakuno quickly makes a break for the door, before Rin and Rani can protest.

The truth is, she doesn’t want to hear a long winded speech from both of those girls, about how bad of a person Gilgamesh is, if she were to get into an argument with them now, that would probably set Gilgamesh off somehow, and she really doesn’t want to deal with an angry Gilgamesh who hasn’t gotten enough sleep. At least not right now.

Hakuno stands outside of the student council room for a few seconds, before Sakura finally makes her way to meet her.

“What did you want to talk about Senpai? Is something wrong with your body? Is your flow of mana okay? Do you need to go to the infirmary?”

“O-oh nothing like that!” Hakuno promises Sakura, aside from her head hurting she feels fine. “Sakura, do you know how to cook?”

Sakura looks a bit taken a back by Hakuno’s question, but shakes her head yes.

“Great! Do you think you could teach me how to make, something like picnic food?” Hakuno asks with a hint of excitement.

“O-of course Senpai! But why the sudden interest in cooking?” Sakura tilts her head to the left.

Ah crap. She wasn’t counting on Sakura to ask why she wanted her help, to cook. She ponders lying to Sakura, but decided she should just be honest.

“I want to do something nice for my servant, that’s all.” Hakuno shrugs. “Gilgamesh has been putting in a lot of work too.” She explains.

“O-oh I see. You have a good heart Senpai, I’ll help you!” Sakura is smiling as she leads Hakuno to the schools kitchen.

They’ve been cooking for a few hours, Hakuno has been following Sakura’s instructions to the letter. Sakura suggested that since there’s a Cherry Blossom tree in front of the entrance, they should make Hanami foods. Hakuno protested at first saying, “aren’t you supposed to eat Hanami foods underneath a cherry blossom tree?”

If so, she felt uneasy eating in front of the labyrinth’s entrance. Sakura giggled a little, and said that “her and Gilgamesh could eat on the school’s rooftop.”  

Hakuno still felt a little uneasy about this, but ended up agreeing with Sakura that would be the best option. So far, they’ve made Rice Balls, Inari Sushi, Futomaki, and Sakura Mochi. The last thing they are making is, sugar cookies. Hakuno just put their batch in the oven, when Sakura suddenly asks a dangerous questions.

“Miss Kishinami…as an AI I’m not too familiar with the terminology humans use, but forgive me for asking, you don’t have to answer if it’s too personal, but do you have feelings for the King of Heroes?”

Hakuno almost drops the oven mitt she’s holding, what did Sakura just ask? Ugh, the pain in her head is back, but for a different reason this time.

“Senpai..?”

There’s no way. No way in hell she’s falling for this stupid king, even though he’s being somewhat nice to her now, after all those weeks of verbal abuse? Not a chance. “Sorry Sakura,” Hakuno smiles “Your question just caught me off guard. Don’t worry, I don’t have feelings for Gilgamesh, I’m just trying to pay him back for all of the effort he’s been putting in lately.” She tries to convince Sakura that what she’s saying is true, it has to be.

“But Senpai…why is your face red then?”

Hakunos eyes widen, no way is she blushing?! Hakuno brings up her right hand to her face. How did they even get on this topic!

Sakura giggles, “It’s okay Senpai, I won’t tell anyone.”

“Tell anyone what?! There’s nothing to tell!” She’s desperately denying the claims that Sakura is trying to make.

“You should check on the cookies, Senpai they should be done by now.” Sakura says smiling.

“Oh right!” She nearly forgot! “Phew, just in time” Hakuno takes the tray of cookies out of the oven and puts them onto the counter.

“Do you want me to help you set up the picnic on the rooftop?” Sakura questions. Hakuno feels slightly embarrassed but admits that she does need the help.

About ten minutes later between Hakuno and Sakura they’ve got the rooftop ready for Gilgamesh.

“Thank you for all your help Sakura!.” Hakuno lightly pats Sakura on the head.

“O-oh it’s no problem Senpai! I had fun, we even have extra for Rin, and Rani!” Hakuno smiles, “I had fun too Sakura, after all of this stuff with BB is over, we should cook together again!

” I would like that Senpai,” Sakura states as she’s makes her way back downstairs to the student council room.

“Good luck Senpai~” Sakura gives her last goodbyes.

Hakuno sighs. The easy part is over, she hasn’t seen or felt Gilgamesh’s presence all day, he must still be asleep. That or playing a video game. She hopes he is just playing one of his video games, the former is like going into a bear cave, and poking the hibernating bear she thinks to herself as she makes her way back to her room.

Hakuno slowly opens the door to her room, and frowns at what she sees. Gilgamesh is still asleep! Dammit! This is gonna be hard….

Hakuno makes her way over to their bed and lightly shakes him.

“H-hey, Gil, wake up.” He just rolls over with his back turned to her in response. “Gilgamesh!” She tries shaking him a little harder.  

He pulls the blanket over his head. “Mongrel, I am trying to sleep. Taking care of you yesterday, has caused me to be tired. Leave. Me. Be.” He warns her with a angry tone. She feels a little sacred, but she isn’t going to back down, she put all of this work into the food she made him after all. He’s going to wake up.

“I have a surprise for you though!” She tries enticing him to wake up.

“Is the surprise, that you are going to leave me alone for the next two days, so that I may rest?” He hisses at her. She doesn’t answer him.

“It’s not? Then I am not interested in your mongrel games.” She feels a little hurt, but then gets mad, before Hakuno recalls that, Gilgamesh told her he had been sleeping for almost a millennia. How can he STILL be tired?!

“No! I won’t leave you alone! You’re getting up! You’ve been sleeping since we got back from the labyrinth yesterday!” She exclaims as she rips the blankets from him. Good thing he wasn't gripping them tight. She would have never been able to get them off of him otherwise.

Gilgamesh immediately snaps his head in her direction and gets out of bed. What the hell is her problem?! If she was anyone else he would have killed her by now. He glares down at her, and she glares right back at him.

“I should kill you for that, Master.” He tells her plainly.

Hakuno doesn’t reply to his threat instead grabbing his hand, and attempting to drag him out of their room.

“Come on, I have something to show you. It’s important!”

What is with her?! “This better be good, Mongrel, if it’s not I’ll break our contract.” He threatens as he allows her to led him. She’s leading him up the stairs.

“Where are we going Mongrel, A king doesn’t run around like this.” Hakuno rolls her eyes, he’s just bitching, because he’s grumpy that he just woke up, and is having to climb stairs. She chooses to ignore his complaining, as she opens the door to the rooftop.

 “We’re here your majesty” Hakuno says dripping with sarcasm, as she leads him to where she has set up their picnic.

Gilgamesh eyes dart around, “What’s all this mongrel? Don’t tell me you’re about to confess your undying love for me or something.”

Hakuno’s face turns red as she lets go of his hand. “N-no way, you wish!” She looks away from him, as she sits down

“Come on, sit next to me” Hakuno tries to change the subject.

Gilgamesh smirks as he sits down next to his master, he’s going to get her back for waking him up like that.

“It is okay, Master you may fall for me, I will play along with being your significant other for a bit.” He says as he puts an arm around her, her face turns red.

“Q-quit playing!” Hakuno tries to scoot away from him, but he’s holding her shoulder too tightly. “Let’s eat Gil, I’m hungry, not everyone can go days without eating like you.” She spits out, her heart is beating fast, what’s wrong with her?!

“You never did answer my question though, Hakuno, what is all of this? Did you do all of this yourself?” He asks her, with a hint of playfulness in his voice as he pulls her closer to his body.

Shit! Her heart is beating so hard it feels like it will burst through her chest. Damn him! She meets his eyes, “Yes. Well, Sakura helped me, but everything you see here I made myself. It’s Japanese food though, I don’t know how to make anything from your culture.” She says plainly.

“I see, it is good you are acting more like a girl, but why did you do this? It cannot be on your own whim, if you were just hungry you would have just gotten something from the shop.” He explains, her face turns red, he smirks at her before he keeps going, “Don’t tell me…you did this for me? So you are about to tell me that you love me?” He bring his face closer to hers, their noses are almost touching.

Oh god. She feels like she’s having another panic attack, he’s making it hard to breathe!

“N-no, I mean yes I did do this for you! B-but don’t get the wrong idea! I just wanted to do something nice for you, you have been doing your best too Gil.” With him being this close to her, she imagines him kissing her so vividly, she hates herself for thinking it.

“Is that so? I suppose there are times, where even you can be cute. Truly commoner girls, like you are a rare breed.” He suddenly lets her go, his hand lingering a bit longer on her face.

 Hakuno lets out a heavy sigh, he’s going to give her a heart attack one of these days! She watches Gilgamesh, pick up a pair of chopsticks.

“I guess since you did try your best to do this, I suppose I will eat with you.” He looks at her, “What are you waiting for? Let us eat.” He says so with his usual haughty air about him.

She smiles at him, before picking up her own pair of chopsticks, “Okay!” Hakuno puts her hands together before saying, “Itadakimasu!” She picks up a rice ball and takes a bite, when she notices Gilgamesh is holding his chopsticks, he looks a bit confused. She swallow.

 “What’s wrong Gil? Do you not like it?” She starts to panic again, did she just waste her time on this?!

“Stupid, it is not that. It is just these things.” He motions at the chopsticks, “I do not eat your country's food that much, you see.” Gilgamesh explains to her.

Hakuno laughs so he doesn’t know how to use chopsticks that well? “I see, there are even times, where you can be cute.” She teases him, using the same line he used on her earlier. Gilgamesh scowls at her.

“Here I’ll feed you then-” She picks up a piece of sushi “Say ahh!~” She teases as he bites down on her chopsticks, Hakuno swears she could see him turn a little red. “Wench. I’m going to get you back for this..” He trails off, she giggles.

 “Did your heart just skip a beat?” She asks him teasingly.

“You wish. It is me who makes your heart skip a beat, every time we are alone together.” He snaps back, before his tone suddenly turns serious “You look better when you smile, Master.”

She feels her face heating up, “Do you really think so?” She asks him just as seriously. “Hah! A king doesn’t lie. I am having fun also, I am in a better mood now, I haven’t shared a meal with anyone other than my friend before.” He says honestly.

Hakuno’s eyes widen, her heart suddenly hurts for him. She remember he’s lonely, incredibly lonely, even though he would never admit it.

“What about your parents? You don’t have to answer me if you don’t want to though Gilgamesh.” She doesn’t want to push him for information about himself. Her arrogant servant, laughs loudly.

“You make it sound like I have some traumatic past! What a morbid woman, it is nothing like you are thinking, my mother is a goddess, and my father..well I don’t remember much about my childhood, but I didn’t see him much, I was kept away from commoner society, so I was by myself for most of my life. I have no siblings or anything like that.”  

Hakuno looks down at the sprawl of food. How sad. No wonder Gilgamesh is….well, is she were to put it into words, socially awkward? He has no filter, her servant says whatever he’s thinking, with no care if the other parties feelings are hurt or not.

Either way, the information Gilgamesh just gave her, told Hakuno a lot about himself, even if he doesn’t realize it.

“Speaking of traumatic pasts…” The golden Archer sits his pair of chopsticks down. “I would appreciate it, if you didn’t share your morbid dreams with me.”

Wait, wait, wait, Gilgamesh saw her dream earlier?! Hakuno’s heart sinks. At any rate, it’s not like she can really control that! She’s not as talented of a mage like Rin, or Rani, she can’t just cut off her consciousness, as if she’s turning off a light switch!

“I didn’t mean to. I’m not sure how to cut my consciousness off so-”

“It did not really bother me, that terribly.” Gilgamesh confesses. “I am just assuming that dream, is the cause of your dreadful face, today.”

Hakuno frowns, but she can’t deny that her servant is right. That dream of hers, really did mess with her a bit.

“With how you’re not responding to me, I am guessing that I am correct.” Gilgamesh suddenly, wraps an arm around Hakuno’s shoulder, causing her to drop her own pair of chopsticks.

“Gilgamesh!” Hakuno exclaims. “Didn’t I-” Hakuno stops whatever complaint she was about to voice, as Gilgamesh is inches away from her face.

“I believe I told you, that there is no point in worrying about your past.” Hakuno’s heart is beating at supersonic speeds. His voice is so low, and he’s so close to her body. “Whether or not, you had Amnesia syndrome, or whatever disease you may or may not have, doesn’t change the situation that you are currently in.”

Hakuno feels Gilgamesh run one hand through her hair. He’s just messing with her….it what she wants to tell herself, but maybe this is a bad attempt from her servant, to try to make her feel better?

She tries to open her mouth to tell him to quit playing, but instead the only thing that manages to leave her lips is…

“Gil…”

“Do you understand now? How pointless this worrying, this fretting is? When there are other things you could be focusing on?” Gilgamesh pulls Hakuno’s body even closer to his own.

“W-what are you doing?!”

“A reward I suppose you could say. I am not so heartless as to reject an offering from one of my subjects. Besides, I have never had someone do something for me, out of mere affection. Is it not natural, that I respond in kind?”

“Affection?!” He _really_  has the wrong idea!

“Listen here you-”

Hakuno’s whole body sizes up, as a pair of soft lips meet her own.

What the hell is he doing?! More importantly, why is her body automatically reacting?! She finds herself kissing this arrogant king back, this king who does nothing but tease her, and remind her that she’s going to die, the moment she returns to the near side!

But yet, here she is her mouth moving clumsily along with his, Gilgamesh’s hand holding her head in place.

It feels like hours, before Gilgamesh finally breaks their kiss. The Master and Servant stare deeply into each others eyes. Hakuno’s full of confusion, and a bit of anger, while Gilgamesh’s is full of curiosity and his usual arrogance.

“Haha, the look on your face, was worth that impulsive action.” Gilgamesh confesses standing up. “Was that your first kiss perhaps? At this rate, you will have given everything of yourself to me.”

Hakuno also stands up, anger coursing through her body. She has a ton of complaints, to voice right now! This man is just making her even more confused!

“Where are you going?! Y-You just can’t forcefully kiss someone and then-”

“Forcefully? Master, you were kissing me back no? I was not kissing air.” Gilgamesh argues forcefully.

Hakuno’s face turns as pink as the cherry blossoms outside of the Sakura Labyrinth. Damn this servant of hers! He’s truly a demon!

“Anyway, I have gotten the reaction I wanted out of you.” Gilgamesh teases. “And it did not disappoint. This was quite fun. For a mongrel you can keep me entertained a least…”

“Gilgamesh!” Hakuno calls out his name, he’s really trying to get out of this!

“I am returning to our room. I am still quite tired. I will see you, in a bit.”

Before Hakuno can argue with the golden man more, he disappears.

Asshole! Jerk! Hakuno brings a hand up to her face, before looking out to face the falling cherry blossoms.

How in the hell is she going to face this servant of hers now?! Perhaps that’s the best way to describe Gilgamesh, a falling cherry blossom. His whims are as fleeting as a falling cherry blossom.

However, his words they seemed sincere.

Scratch that, there’s no words in the human vocabulary, to describe the King of Heroes. Hakuno shakes her head.

This feeling in her heart though, this slight pit-a-pat. Her heart is telling her, maybe this lonely king isn’t so terrible, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I've been sitting on this one shot since last Summer, and I just never finished it. I thought this would be a cute idea, since the first day of Spring was not too long ago, and it's been a quick minute, since I wrote any one shots.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
